


小美人鱼卡~Putting The ‘Christian’ In Hans Christian Andersen

by ladious, strangeandcharm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Angst, Castiel (Supernatural) Whump, M/M, Mute Castiel (Supernatural), Pre-Slash, Revisionist Fairy Tale, Romance, Season/Series 04, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 修改过的人鱼AU, 哑巴Cas, 小美人鱼版, 新童话故事, 浪漫故事, 焦虑, 第四季, 近似CP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/pseuds/strangeandcharm
Summary: 向某个众所周知的鱼童话道个歉~





	小美人鱼卡~Putting The ‘Christian’ In Hans Christian Andersen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Putting The ‘Christian’ In Hans Christian Andersen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977577) by [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/pseuds/strangeandcharm). 



> 原作者note:  
> 在某种程度上尽可能符合原作精神。（如果迪斯尼能改变结局，我也能对它稍加修改！）
> 
> 翻译者note：  
> 这一篇的标题非常有意思，直译是“把基督徒放进 汉斯·克里斯蒂安·安徒生“ 在这里安徒生的中间名”Christian“刚好有另一个含义=基督徒。等于是语带双关。不过中文没有这样的说法，非常可惜。  
> 事实上只是借用了小美人鱼的梗，Cas当然是没有变成人鱼的。
> 
> 这篇文章的特别之处在于，我从来没见过strangeandcharm写过这样童话式的文，很有意思，包括用词也和她别的文章不太一样。估计是有意为之（既然是童话）。希望喜欢的人可以去给原作者点赞以及留言~
> 
> 文字尽量直译，部分意译，文中圆括号来自原作者，方括号来自我，大多为注释，偶有吐槽。同样重申的是，我并非专业翻译，如有错误之处请指出，请多多包涵~

◇◇◇

“从什么时候开始天使们要向恶魔请求帮助了？”

“只有我一个天使。我的兄弟们不知道我在这里。我别无选择，但我想你已经知道了。”

Lilith挽着胳膊。她的双腿在跷跷板边缘甩动着，让被晨露润泽过的木板在她的体重下微微摇晃。一个恶魔站在Castiel身后，把着翘翘板的另一头，让它稳稳地停在半空中。Lilith撅起嘴唇，眯起眼，那种表情让Castiel觉得很阴险。他以前从未和Lilith打过交道，但她那无辜的宿主却无法藏住附身于她的那个可憎造物所拥有的另一张面孔。

 ** _可怜的孩子_** ，他想。 ** _等Lilith离开她时，她是不会毫无影响的_** _。_

但他不是为这个女孩来到此地。他在此是为了Dean Winchester。

“我可以帮这个忙，”Lilith得意洋洋地宣告着，Castiel不得不暗自告诫自己别低下头，让她看破自己如释重负。毕竟，他不想在她面前示弱。到这个地方已经让他冒了很大的风险。

“但我想要你给我两样东西，”他的伴儿继续说道。“没有什么是免费的，天使先生。Dean可以从地狱出来，但我要报酬。”

“只要在我的能力范围内，我会遵从。”Castiel坚定地回答着。他知道Lilith在觊觎那些封印，他知道在这件事上他不能帮她。毕竟他仍是一介天使，主的命令必须严格遵守。他已经准备好说不，准备好转身走开，即使这意味着Dean将万劫不复。即使意味着 ** _他_** 将失去Dean，万劫不复。

Lilith恶毒地咯咯笑着。“我要你的翅膀。我要把它们从你背上砍下来，当成纪念品。”

Castiel震惊得倒抽了口气，死死瞪着她的眼睛。她一定是在开玩笑吧？

但她不是。他想了一会儿，思索着。他想知道Dean Winchester真值得如此吗？他是否真能同意Lilith如此邪恶的要求？

她打量着他脸上犹豫的表情，耸耸肩。“你每多想一分钟，他就会在底下多撕碎一个灵魂。在你想明白之前他就会变成恶魔，天使先生。一旦他堕落了，就不可能回头了，你就会永远失去他，永远， ** _永远_** 。”

“我不会让他转化的，”Castiel停了一下，即刻回答道，他的声音充满信念。“你可以要我的翅膀。”

“哦，我要的可不止是你的翅膀，傻瓜，”Lilith正色说道。“要是我把他从契约中放出来，我要比几根羽毛更好点的东西。你必须把你的声音也给我。有了天使的声音，我可是能做不少事。”

“你……”Castiel停下了，困惑不已。她不能用他的声音伤害任何人。她不能用它去逼迫凡人，只有对恶魔才能见效。她想要用它来折磨她的同类，让他们惧怕她，这与上帝的意愿并不相违。

但要是他没了声音……

“我不确定，”他喃喃低语，目光落在草地上。“这要求太过了。”

“你从见到他第一眼起就爱上了他，这要求一点都不过分。”

Castiel猛地抬起头瞪着她。“女巫，”他低声嘶吼着。

Lilith放声大笑。“我知道很多事，天使先生。我看到了。我观察人类的灵魂，我看到你跟了Dean一辈子。通过他，你学会了人类的感情，对不？你没法眼睁睁看着他崩溃。你还以为他可以打败我，但你错了。这就是为什么我会帮你——因为他根本不是个威胁。但要我放了他，我先要我的报酬。你的翅膀和你的声音。要是不给我，Dean就死在地狱吧。”

Castiel盯着她。

他舔了舔嘴唇。

为了 ** _Dean_** _。_

“如你所愿。”他说。

◇◇◇

最后一次Castiel使用他的翅膀是为了击退地狱的熔炉，为自己开出一条道,去找到他的奖品。

Dean全身赤裸，在黑暗中只是一个被红色染透的身影，他手中的刀刃早被鲜血浸泡得闪闪发亮。当Castiel伸出手抓住他的肩膀想把他拉起来，Dean盯着他，充满恐惧，像是无法理解，不知道所有这些光来自何处。

Castiel说出他最后的话语，他的声音充满喜悦。“ ** _你得救了_** ， ** _Dean Winchester_** _。_ ”

Dean跪倒在地，像是要膜拜他，然后他把他带走了。

过了一会儿，当Dean在地下的棺材里睁开眼睛，Castiel站在他上方的草地上，他放声尖叫，因为他背上的翅膀被Lilith的地狱猎犬那尖锐的爪子撕开去。它们疯狂地扯开羽毛，鲜血四溅，树木向着四方轰然倒地，疼痛简直像是天文数字。

猎犬凶残冷酷，但至少它们很快。

当Dean爬出来，再度见到蓝天时，Castiel设法让自己销声匿迹。当他看到他呼吸着第一口新鲜空气，他高兴得几乎要哭了。这种情绪几乎，但并不完全，勉强盖过了他的呻吟——哀悼着自己所失去的东西。

◇◇◇

他试图与他交谈，两次，不顾一切地想要能与之沟通，他知道在Lilith彻底占有他的声音之前，他已经没有多少时间了，但Dean完全不明白他在说什么，因为那些字句在他的喉咙里就已经开始扭曲变形，偏离原本应有的发音。不久，Lilith的咒语将声音从他身上猛然撕开，化为一声长而曲折的尖叫，将前后一公里内的玻璃全都震碎了。

在那以后，当他试着想说话，却什么都说不出。他被掏空了。

现在只有他的兄弟们能听到他的话了。

◇◇◇

“你是个傻子，Castiel。你根本不该这么做。你使自己的肉体严重损坏，注定了你的余生要被地球引力，痛苦和绝望紧紧束缚。”

**_我必须得这么做。我无法眼睁睁看着他受苦。_ **

“他是个人类！他并不比我们重要！”

**_他比我重要_ ** **， _Uriel。对他弟弟也一样，还有其他那些他还未曾谋面的人们_** _。_

“这是有代价的。你将堕落，Castiel。我们的父亲宽宏大量，但祂仍很愤怒。如果Dean Winchester不能在一百天内证明他值得一个天使的牺牲，那么你就会因为与恶魔交易而受到惩罚。”

**_这……很公平。我不可能再期望更多了。_ **

“他必须爱你，Castiel。”

**_这是我_ ** **_应该_ ** **_期望的。_ **

“主有工作交付于他，你我都需传递祂的命令。但你不能回家，我的兄弟。你必须留在地球上。”

**_这是值得的_ ** **。 _Dean不会辜负我对他的信心。请你对我也要有信心。_**

“你还是个傻子。”

“ ** _我是个连告诉_** ** _Dean_** ** _我是谁都办不到的傻子。我需要你的帮助，_** ** _Uriel_** ** _，只要你能应允_** _。_ ”

“一如既往。但我不必去喜欢这个凡人。他毁了我的一位同袍，我永远都不会原谅他。”

**_你不是该原谅他的那一位，Uriel。我感到他得先学会原谅他自己。_ **

****

****

◇◇◇

“你是天使？”Dean的口气很冲，他满腹狐疑地打量着站在他面前的两个人。“该死的给我滚远点。根本没这种事。”

Uriel向边上迈了一步，张开他的翅膀，闪电在他身旁闪耀，在他身后谷仓的墙壁上投下羽毛状的深色阴影。Dean的下巴掉了。

Castiel感到在他的肩胛骨之间抽动着的，有如脉搏跳动般永无休止的疼痛，他试图回忆着他展开翅膀的感觉，这只过了几小时，但这就像已经有好几十年他都不再完整。他的肌肉抽搐着，让他皱起眉头，他想知道自己是否永远也无法习惯这样的剧痛，接着他意识到Dean正盯着他。

“就算你们是天使吧，”他指责道。“你们把那个可怜女人的眼睛给烧瞎了。”

Castiel想告诉他这只是个意外，他并不想这么做，他试过警告她，不要召唤他，但他没法开口说话。

他想要告诉他，是他将他拉出地狱。

他想要告诉他，他知道Dean在地狱里干过什么，以及，他原谅了他。

他想要说出Dean的名字，感觉它就在他的舌尖上，但什么也没有发生。

“我警告过她。”Uriel说着，替他掩饰，于是Dean的视线从Castiel的脸上移开去。

◇◇◇

几周过去了，Castiel发现Dean的视线 ** _总是_** 从他的脸上挪开。

◇◇◇

这真是太难了。Castiel开始怀疑Lilith是否一直都知道这对他不啻于可怕的折磨。在这么多年之后，能这样站在Dean的面前——而不只是离得远远地，只能满怀喜悦地看着他——但他无法对他 ** _说话_** ，让他明白他的感受。这种挫败感真是超乎想象，Castiel感到如此不公，这简直要把他逼疯。

并不允许Uriel向Winchester解释为何Castiel不能说话。对他们而言，Castiel不过是Uriel沉默的副手，一只在他身边的，拴着皮带的狗。

Dean只会对Uriel说话，经常压根就没注意到还有另一位天使的存在。

不知怎的，这比Castiel那残破的翅膀所带来的永不停止的疼痛还要痛苦。

◇◇◇

他每天晚上都坐在那辆车里，男孩子们驾驶着它永无休止地奔波于城镇之间。他知道这辆车对他们意味良多，于是他在黑夜里照看着它，因为除此之外，他也没有别的事可做了。毕竟，他无家可归，而他对这一金属与铬合金组成的，闪闪发光的大家伙总有说不出的亲切感——总是在外头，望着里面，孤独地，被遗弃在充满活力的圈子以外。

他也将Dean的梦阻挡在外，尽他所能，用宁静与平和来取代他那些关于地狱的幻象。但随着时间的推移，这变得越来越难，因为Castiel自己越发难以平静。

没了翅膀，他再也无法随心所欲地去到任何地方。但他能让自己隐身，让自己静静地呆在Winchester兄弟身边而不被发现，他可以不被发现，与他们在那辆车内周游四方，可以听着他们的谈话，这让他感到惊讶，总是让他感到惊讶，那些关于他的看法。尤其是 ** _Dean_** 对他的看法。

“我想知道他在想啥。”有一次Dean这么说过。那会儿他们在一条挤满了新式跑车的州际公路上疾驰，这让他们那辆小车显得分外格格不入。

“谁？”Sam问道。

“Castiel。他没说过话，但我觉得他脑子里头肯定转悠着不少念头。”

Sam吸了吸鼻子，挠挠脖子，不以为然。“他肯定喜欢你。”

“为啥这么说？”

“他一直盯着你看个没完。好像我根本不存在。他对你很着迷。”

Dean皱起眉头，怀疑地瞪了他弟弟一眼。“我从没注意到。”

“每次你看他，他总是低下头。他动作很快，像是他不想让你知道。”Sam耸耸肩。“下次你自己看着他。我打赌你他肯定会避开你的眼睛。”

Dean把注意力转向路面，Castiel凝视着他在镜子里的倒影。

“哈，”Dean说，“我猜他没法抵挡Winchester家大哥的魅力，是吧？”

但他眼神变黯了，似乎有点被吓到了，这让Castiel很担心。

◇◇◇

下一次他们见面的时候，他刻意迎上Sam ** _和_** Dean的目光。

那天晚上Dean告诉Sam他错了，Sam举起双手，做了个无奈的姿势，他摇着脑袋告诉Dean有什么东西改变了，通常情况下并非如此。

Dean有点生气，他气得挺厉害，不可能只是因为Castiel，不一会儿他就垮了，他告诉他弟弟，他对地狱最后的记忆，当时有一个声音告诉他，他得救了。他说他仍在梦中重温着这件事，这让他感到很 ** _安全_** ，感到 ** _被爱着_** ，但这不是Uriel，即使Uriel是那个把他从地狱里拉出来的人。

他觉得这声音很可能来自 ** _上帝_** ，因为，还有谁会这么说？

Castiel坐在汽车的引擎盖上，凝视着旅馆的房门，咬着嘴唇。

这事有点不妙。

◇◇◇

Castiel不能永远这么偷偷地隐藏着自己，最终是吸血鬼们逼着他不得不现身。

它们一共有六个，饥肠辘辘，狂野残暴，数量太多，Dean无力招架。Sam被堵在了建筑物外的某个地方，门锁上了，他进不来，快抓狂了。Castiel很清楚他无法及时赶到他哥哥身边。其中一个造物俯身压住他，锯齿状的牙齿紧挨着Dean的脖子， ** _这_** 就是了——Castiel再也无法继续隐藏下去了。

不过弹指之间，吸血鬼被烧成了灰烬，不洁的骨与血肉在天使的荣光下灰飞湮灭。在其它几只吸血鬼意识到它们中间有什么东西之前，又有两只倒下了，它们尖叫着，带着最原始的恐惧与本能四下逃散，然后这整个房间空荡荡的，只剩下Castiel和Dean。

“谢了，”Dean喘着粗气，抬起一只手捂住脖子。他想让自己靠着墙，以它为支撑让自己能站起来，于是Castiel伸出手，把他拉起来。Dean光裸的胳膊是温暖的，这份暖意足以令Castiel发抖，失去翅膀的痛苦让他的躯体再次感到针扎般的疼痛。

“你在这儿多久了？”Dean问道，靠在墙上，呼吸仍是沉重。Castiel耸耸肩，既不能也不愿回答。他强迫自己放开Dean的胳膊，抓着Dean的手，把它拿开，好仔细检查下面的牙痕。没什么大不了的。他冲他点点头，让他知道他自己没事，然后往后退了一步。

Dean盯着他，于是Castiel目不转睛地迎上他的目光，无法以别的方式来回应，时间一秒一秒地过去了。不知为何，Dean似乎故意以这样的方式，就像是第一次见到他一样。不久之后，这份沉默不知在何时变得越发吵闹，但Dean像是一点也不想打破他们之间的张力，从走廊传来Sam的喊声，Dean眨了眨眼，目光移向房间的另一侧。

Castiel笑了，只够Dean从眼角的余光捕捉到这个笑容，然后他消失了。

他觉得他可以把这看成是一次小小的胜利。

◇◇◇

下一次，他从一只Rugaru手中救下Dean，当Sam从壁橱里冲出来要把它烧成灰烬时，他仅是一触就让这可怜的灵魂从痛苦中解脱出来。他等着这个造物颓然倒地，然后转过身，赞许地看了Sam一眼，后者慌乱地点点头，瞪大眼睛看着他，于是他弯下腰，看看Dean是否安然无恙。

“Castiel？”Dean说着，当天使把手放在他的胳膊上时，他的眼睛一眨，猛地睁大，一股奇特的暖意蔓延到他全身。听到他的名字跳跃在Dean的唇齿间如此令人愉悦。

“你还好吗？”Sam问道，跪在他哥身旁，于是Castiel往后退了一步。他想要把Dean抱在他怀里，带他飞走，带他远离地狱，远离怪物，痛苦与悔恨，但他只是一个没了翅膀，无法发声的天使。而且，无论如何，Dean还有Sam会扶着他。

他离开了，因为这是正确的行为。至少，当下如此。

[译注：（来自网络）Rugaru，即Rougarou，它的传说广泛流传于加拿大东南部法裔聚集区，跟欧洲的狼人传说有着千丝万缕的联系。据考证，Rougarou这个词最先来源于一个合成词Loup-garou。Loup就是法国的狼人，而garou则是个传说中由人变成动物的怪物。Rougarou有人类的身体，狗或者狼的脑袋，和传说中的狼人差不多。北美的法裔相信，Rougarou会专门袭击那些不守天主教教规的信徒。前面提到的garou就是因为不守大斋节的规矩而受到上天的惩罚，变成了动物。传说，Rougarou在受到101天诅咒后会变身，永远不能恢复人形，这种诅咒会通过Rougarou和受害者的血液接触而进行传播。另一种说法是：Rougarou是用巫术制造出的无头怪物，巫婆们会把他们训练成狼一样的生物。和大脚怪(sasquatch)以及温迪哥(wendigo)相同，Rougarou传说的流传相当广泛。研究家相信以上两种怪物的产生或多或少的都受到Rougarou传说的影响。]

◇◇◇

“哟，这不是Jay和不说话的Bob嘛！”当两个天使走进谷仓时，Dean拉长调子说道。

[Jay与Silent Bob，Dean说的是2001年的喜剧电影《白烂贱客》，这一对傻瓜不惜一切代价想要破坏电影拍摄。]

那个他们称之为Ruby的恶魔往后退了一步，她的眼睛变得一片漆黑，充满恐惧。

“你们要不要解释一下为什么这个 ** _污秽的东西_** 会在这里？”Uriel咆哮着，Castiel知道他此时怒气冲冲。他这些天来总是很生气，他能感觉到Castiel的沮丧之意，而这无疑影响了他应对Winchester兄弟的方式。Uriel如此关心Castiel，这令他很感动，但这让他更难完成自己的职责了。

没人说话。Uriel怒目而视。兄弟俩看起来很不自在。至于Ruby……Ruby正盯着Castiel，渐渐的，她脸上恐惧的表情变成了困惑。

“你……不一样，”她说着，声音里透着好奇。

Castiel把头歪向一侧，打量着她。他等着Uriel开口说话，一如既往，填补这一份沉默，但他并没有。

“你的翅膀在哪？”Ruby结结巴巴地问道。“那么多……血。你全身都是血。你受伤了？你一定是受伤了，我不明白，为什么你……”

Uriel向前迈了一步，但Castiel伸出一只手放在他的胳膊上，让他停了下来。Dean目瞪口呆地盯着他，他看不到恶魔所看到的那些东西。Uriel所看到的。Castiel所 ** _感受_** 到的。

“她到底在说什么？”Dean问道，他直视着Castiel的眼睛。

Castiel张开嘴，有那么一瞬，他忘了自己并不能言，他很快就把嘴闭上了。他眯着眼，想要用凝视将他所想的一切都送出去，但Dean只是皱着眉头。即便如此，他并未看向别处，Castiel感到突如其来的喜悦，他的心跳骤然加速了。

“你们想要Anna做什么？”Sam问道，Dean眨了眨眼。他几乎觉察不出地晃晃脑袋，视线移到Uriel身上，目不转睛地盯着他就像什么都没发生过。Castiel万分失落，有那么几秒，他闭上眼睛，让一声叹息离开他的嘴唇，当他再度张开双眼，Ruby正充满同情地看着他，他无法相信这样的眼神居然出自一个恶魔。

◇◇◇

看到Anna抚慰着Dean，这让他很难受。他并未感到嫉妒，这算不上嫉妒，因为如今他能理解是什么让Anna选择堕落。他知道她的灵魂是纯洁的，她并无恶意，但看到Dean与之享乐，释放自我，如此放松，解除戒备，无论这多么短暂，仍让他很伤心。并不是他配不上，而是因为这不是为了 ** _他_** 。

Uriel对此 ** _真的_** 很不高兴，但这也并不奇怪。

不过，不久之后他就有其它的事需要担心了。和Ruby一样，Alastair立刻就发现他受伤了。那个恶魔利用这点制服了他，念动咒语，想要把他丢进地狱，但Dean救了他，用一根拆轮胎的撬棍往Alastair脸上狠狠来了一下，尽管他万分清楚，这根本就伤不了他。

对此Castiel尽量不去多想，但他真的，真的很想这么做。

总之，这不是天使的最佳时刻，当Alastair被迅速处理掉时，Dean很是生气。Castiel试图用眼神表达歉意，但似乎Dean丝毫没注意到，这之后又过了几周他才见到他。到了那时，Uriel包揽了所有对话，这大概没啥帮助。

◇◇◇

这算是冒险，但Castiel也没啥能再失去的了。

他在他身后足足站了有一分钟Dean都没发现他的存在。他想把手放在他的肩膀上——他 ** _非常_** 想把手放在他的肩上，去碰触他，去用手合着那个Dean以为是Uriel搞出来的印记——但他克制住自己，退后了。这很艰难。如今一切对他而言都不一样了。

“哇哦，”Dean惊叫着，当他关上车门转过身来，看见他站在那里，吓得跳了起来。“你倒是挺能像个忍者那样偷袭别人啊？”

Castiel微微一笑，把手揣进他的外套口袋里。那里有些糖果纸，还有几张旧车票。

Dean左右打量了一下。“Uriel在哪？他在这儿吗？”

他摇摇头。

Dean又靠回车上。“好啊，这算个好消息，因为我可没心情吵架。”他若有所思地打量着Castiel。“那，呃……你想要啥？”

他没法告诉他。完全不可能。他无法写出来，不能在电脑键盘上敲敲打打让它显示在屏幕上，或是发条短信到Dean的手机上。这是不被允许的。他所能做的唯有 ** _看着_** 他。他竭尽全力，想要用自己的目光将想说的一切都传递出去，但Dean像是全副武装，虚张声势，坚不可破，没有任何东西能穿透他为自己设下的层层盾牌，过了一会儿，他看起来很不自在，他垂下眼，显然被天使如此强烈的感觉弄得很是不安。

Castiel的双手在口袋里紧紧攥成拳，闭上眼睛，让自己冷静下来。他想要放声大叫，向天堂发泄自己的怒火。他从地狱里救出了Dean Winchester，但作为回报，他却没能救自己。他怎么会让这种事发生？

“我很抱歉，”Dean说着，他的声音由衷地充满歉意。“我不明白你想要什么。我希望我能，但……”

Castiel点点头，他别过脸不再看他。他睁开眼睛，凝视着外面的停车场。他的背很疼。感觉就像那些牙齿仍在撕裂着他的血肉，每一天每一秒，羽毛，骨头，肌肉被刨开，扯出。他已经习惯了，但还是很疼。不知怎么的，当他在Dean身边时，似乎就会更痛。

“你还好吗？”

Castiel惊讶地回过头看着他。Dean更靠近了一步，他的眼中充满关切之意。

“Ruby说你很痛苦，”Dean继续说道，听起来很紧张。“她说你的翅膀出了点问题——它们被砍掉或是咋了。而且她说她能感觉到你身上有某种咒语。”

Castiel点点头，一阵悲伤涌上心头。一个 ** _恶魔_** 能看到它，一目了然，但Dean却不能。这真是大错特错。

“你被袭击了吗？”

他摇了摇头。

“是惩罚？”Dean的声音很小，像是他害怕这会惹他生气。Castiel不安地咽了口唾沫，摇了摇头。

Dean凝视着他的眼睛。“你是故意这么做的？”

Castiel点点头，他甚至都不敢呼吸了。

“为什么？”Dean问道，额头上都皱起了几条线。“为什么你要砍掉自己的翅膀？”

**_终于。这才是正确的问题。_ **

Castiel伸出一只手，轻轻靠在Dean的脸颊上，无视他脸上浮现的惊讶的表情。他无法说话，他没有了声音，但他的嘴唇仍可以动着，像是它们正要说出那些话语。

“你。”他用嘴无声做出这个形状。

Dean在他的手下颤抖着，震惊不已，眼睛瞪得大大的。时间似乎凝固了好几秒，然后他猛地后退，嘶声力竭。

“不！”他喘着气。“这太疯狂了。你不是为我做的！你甚至都不认识我！”

Castiel向他靠近，但Dean继续退后，躲开他，甚至举起双手要抵挡他。“我不相信你，”他咆哮着。“你肯定是盘算着啥。你们天使总是盘算着啥。这是……这不对，就是这样。让我一个人呆着，Castiel。你们这些家伙，别来烦我！”

Castiel看着他怒气冲冲地走回旅馆。

天使不会哭。他们没有眼泪。但不知怎么的，当他最终转过身，他的脸仍是湿的。

◇◇◇

“有些事注定不会发生。”

**_我真的以为他能理解。_ **

“他是个人类。充满恐惧，愤怒，憎恨。除了他自己那些卑微的需求，他什么都不懂。”

**_我曾见过他这么多年在地狱里是如何反抗的，直到它们彻底将他击溃。我以为他就是……那一个。我怎么能错得如此离谱？我真就这么愚蠢？_ **

“你爱他，Castiel。爱使你盲目，即使它已经让你失去了你的声音与翅膀。”

**_我是个傻瓜。_ **

“是的，你是个傻子。但你所行的一切，都是因为爱，我主必将知晓。当你堕落时，便不会有痛苦。”

**_我将永远处于痛苦之中，没有尽头，因为Dean Winchester并不爱我。_ **

“为此付出的代价，我真的很抱歉，我的兄弟。”

**_谢谢你，Uriel。答应我一件事……_ **

“是的，我会照顾他们。你不必担心。”

◇◇◇

他变得不那么小心。他的存在，他周围的一切都在土崩瓦解。他被一个正想要毁灭世界的恶魔给毁了，而这全是他自己的错。无可避免，他将堕落，他罪有应得。

但他所能想到的，只有Dean。

“你爱上他了，是吗？”

Castiel跳了起来，真正跳了起来，天使永远都不该有如此反应，像是感到内疚，像是犯了错。他都不知道Sam已经醒了，他太过于沉浸在自己的悲伤中，根本没注意到。他惭愧把手从Dean头上挪开，转身面对他的弟弟，在这种情况下尽可能保持平静，不动声色。

没有多少天使会在夜晚趁着人类熟睡，停下来抚摸他们的头发。

Sam坐了起来，窗外的霓虹灯将他的皮肤染成红与蓝。“我很抱歉，我再也没法装睡了。”他轻声说着，他的眼神很悲伤。“你每天晚上都在这里，对吗？我也见过你在那辆车边上。我没和Dean提过。你带走了他的噩梦，对不？”

Castiel点点头，他放任一声叹息离开了他的嘴唇。

“你爱他。”

Castiel又点点头。他甚至都未曾有过片刻犹豫。

Sam望着他哥。“他还不知道，但我想他开始意识到了，在他内心深处。他只是……吓到了，你知道吧？他不明白为什么在他干了那些事后还有人会原谅他。他认为没人会理解。”

Castiel举起一只手，指着Sam，后者摇摇头。“不，Castiel，甚至是我也不算。我 ** _确实_** 能理解，但他视而不见。”

Castiel闭上眼睛，用手指捏揉着鼻子。他想卸下自己的重负，把它们都交给Sam，把一切都告诉他，因为他是在这世界上唯一一个像他这样在乎Dean的人。当然了，他做不到，突然之间他感到愤怒贯穿全身，咆哮着，这突如其来的感觉令他恐惧。

“你还好吗？”Sam问道，于是Castiel放下双手，紧握成拳。他强迫自己耸耸肩，但他所希望的却是想不顾一切地怒吼。Sam看着他的肩膀运动着，咬着嘴唇，在一片昏暗中研读着他的肢体语言。“我猜你很生气，嗯？”

Castiel无声地笑了，Sam盯着他，困惑不已，估不准他是否该为此惊慌失措。

在他俩之间，Dean继续呼呼大睡。

◇◇◇

在俄勒冈的一家夜总会，为了阻止封印的一场战斗中，Uriel终于开始明白Castiel从Dean身上看到的是什么。

他们无力招架，被逼到了墙边，太多恶魔，无法反击。Winchester兄弟本不该在那里：这是天使的事，一如既往，Castiel以他的兄弟为荣，他与他的兄弟并肩作战，摧毁那些不被他们的父亲所佑护的造物。但这太艰难了，恶魔们相当强大——靠魔力强化自身，蒙蔽天使，令他们向错误的方向发动攻击——这是自Alastair的手掐住他的喉咙以来，Castiel第一次感到恐惧。

情况变得更糟，但接着Dean突然出现在DJ台上，拍着手吸引恶魔的注意，当他的声音自麦克风传出时，屋里的灯光突然变暗了。

“好啦，伙计们，很高兴见到你们！今天可够长的不是吗，我懂，我知道你们都想放松一下，那么，我会给你们放点我听说在恶魔排行榜上位居首列的曲子。首先，我这里有Kenny Rogers。我听说他在地狱里某些时髦的地方很流行。我还有些Dolly，要是你喜欢口味更淡点的……不过，我能看出你们眼光很高。那好，来点Britney如何？”

[注：Kenny Rogers，美国乡村歌手。Dolly应该是指乡村女歌手 _Dolly_ Parton，最后的Britney则是小甜甜布兰妮]

恶魔们纷纷抬起头，目瞪口呆地盯着他，Castiel冲着Uriel微微一笑。他相信Dean。Dean自有打算。Uriel瞪了他一眼，并不理解，与此同时，Dean继续嘲弄着那一大堆恶魔。

“没心情跳舞，嗯？好吧，这有个东西能让你们的脚离不开舞池。”他往房间远远的角落挥挥手，Castiel转过身，看见Sam正站在一个投影机前面。他啪地打开机器，一束光突然向上照射着天花板上的镜子。镜子又把光线反射到地板上。那是个图案。准确地说，是所罗门之匙，有20英尺宽，大到足以把所有的恶魔全都罩在圈内。

当他们意识到他们居然被照到地板上的区区一束光给困住时，他们全都愤怒地尖叫着，Sam冲着Dean咧嘴一笑，顺手将他刚刚用来在投影机显示器上画符号的笔盖上笔帽。

Dean对他报以同样得意洋洋的笑容，然后转向天使们。“还有啥要求不？”他问道，信心满满。“我觉得Morbid Angel不是你们的菜，不过要是你们喜欢，我有些Ozzy。”

[Morbid Angel,重金属乐队，死亡金属乐队。Ozzy，即英国歌手Ozzy Osbourne，同样为重金属摇滚]

Castiel瞥了Uriel一眼，Uriel摇着头。

“好吧，”他勉强承认。“也许他 ** _是_** 比其他人类要好那么一点。”

Castiel抬起头看着Dean，笑了。只有那么一会儿，短短的一瞬，Dean报以一笑，但这笑容看起来很紧张。然后他就转过身去，看上去很不自在，在那天晚上余下的时间里他都避开天使。

Castiel的心沉了下去。

◇◇◇

如今他只剩几个小时了，只有一天能知晓Dean Winchester是否爱他。时间对天使而言是流动的，但不知怎么的，Castiel可以发誓最后这几个小时过得远比可能的还要快。

他们前来向这两个受他们掌管的人类传达指令，这已是最后一次了，但Castiel甚至无法抬起头看着Dean——他站在Uriel身侧，沮丧地盯着地毯。他的兄弟比平日更加怒气冲冲，Castiel即将堕落，这影响了他的情绪，于是他对Winchester兄弟更没好气。Castiel因此不断皱着眉头。Uriel根本不想控制自己。而且，他也，一样，曾经毫无理智地爱过。他很清楚Castiel的感受。

“你们还有什么问题吗？”在剑拔弩张的交谈后，Uriel口气很差。命令很明确，兄弟俩必须同意侦查Lilith最新的计划，但让他们乖乖答应并不容易。

“我想要你告诉我关于Castiel的事。”Dean的应答出乎意料。

Castiel惊呆了，他抬起头看着他。Dean并未注意到他的目光，他紧盯着Uriel，如此专注，甚至Sam都担忧地瞥了他一眼。

“关于什么？”Uriel问道，不动声色。

“是真的吗？”Dean逼问道。“他真的为了我切断了翅膀？”

Uriel歪着脑袋瞄着身旁的Castiel。

 ** _你可以回答这个问题_** ，Castiel在心中将这个想法送了出去。 ** _你并没有给他新的信息。我已经和他说了很多。这么做并不意味着你不服从命令。_**

“是的。”Uriel说着，目光回到Dean身上。“他为了你牺牲了它们。不过，他不是自己切断它们的。它们是被你再熟悉不过的造物，用牙和爪子从他身上撕下来的。”

Dean的眼睛睁大了。“地狱-犬？”他喘着气，目光转向Castiel。“你让地狱犬扯掉了你的翅膀？”

Castiel悲伤地点点头。

“为什么？这到底和我有啥关系？”

Uriel又回头看了看Castiel，后者张开嘴，又合上了，叹了口气。这，是他们不被允许回答的。

“我不能说，”Uriel答道，他的声音满怀遗憾。“涉及这个问题，我无能为力。我有命令在身，我不能违背。如果他能开口，他就会告诉你，但他不能，而我被禁止替他说话。”

Dean犹豫了一下，集中注意力凝视着他。“Castiel，要是我问一些只需要回答‘是或不是’的问题，你能回答吗？”

Castiel点点头，咬着嘴唇。他往前迈了一步，感觉背上传来那熟悉的感觉，利爪乱抓乱挠，深深刺穿他的皮肤——他不禁皱了皱眉头。

“你疼吗？”Dean敏锐地觉察到了。

天使点点头。

“非常疼，”Uriel插嘴道。他的声音如此苦涩，Castiel不由得担忧地看了他一眼。

“当你失去你的翅膀……那时你是不是也失去了你的声音？”

Castiel又点点头。

“我不明白这和我有啥关系，”Dean喃喃自语，他又思考了一会儿。“你放弃它们是因为这样你能……用它们交换什么东西？”

“是的，”Uriel低声应道，他的手稳稳地把住Castiel的胳膊，直到感觉到他兄弟的碰触，Castiel才发现自己竟然在颤抖。他皱着眉头，抬起头看着他。

**_当心点_ ** **， _Uriel。别说太多了。我不希望你也被卷入……_**

**_让我来担心这个_** ，Uriel在心里回应他。 ** _安静点，傻子_** 。

“你用它们去交换啥了？我不明白。”Dean的声音很紧张，充满困惑。

“我想我明白。”Sam突然说道。

Castiel凝视着他，从他脸上看到了然的神色。 ** _Samuel_** _，_ 他想， ** _你很聪明，你是我的盟友_** 。

Sam深深地吸了口气，带着敬畏之意。“Dean，他用它们来交换，这样他就能将你从地狱里救出来。”

“啥？”Dean看上去大吃一惊。他转过头来盯着Castiel。“这是真的？他说对了吗？”

Uriel的手紧紧地握着他的胳膊，默默支撑着Castiel，他点点头。他看到一瞬间，这一切击中了Dean：知晓Uriel并非是拯救他的那一位，铭记在他血肉上的指印属于Castiel，Castiel才是一直以来他所寻找的天使。然后，他看到他又明白了另一件事。

“你救了我，”Dean说着，几乎喘不过气。“所以那就是你。我在地狱里听到的声音。”

这一次Castiel并未点头，他只是盯着他看。他几乎忘却了呼吸。最近流逝得如此之快的时间突然变慢了，宛如爬行。

“我……我不明白，”Dean结结巴巴地说道。他的声音随着真相一个个揭开越变越小，这会儿更是宛如游丝。“你为什么要为我这么做？为啥会有人为我这么做？”

寂静笼罩了很久，接着，是Uriel大大地叹了口气。“因为他爱你，你这个愚蠢的人类傻子。”他厉声说道。

Castiel倒吸了口气，惊恐不已，猛地转过身盯着他的同伴。 ** _不！_** 他在脑海中放声大叫，几近失控。 ** _你为什么要这么做？你违背了命令！你会堕落的！_** ** _Sam_** ** _已经明白了——Sam会告诉他的！你没必要拿自己冒险！_**

“我不在乎，”Uriel大声说道，他的声音坚定。“你不应为坠入爱河而受苦。无论是人类或天使，任何人都不应该为坠入爱河而受苦。这是错的。要是我为第一次说出这样的话从天堂堕落，我很乐意。”

 ** _不！_** Castiel呻吟着，他把手按在Uriel的胳膊上。 ** _你不应该为我牺牲你自己！_**

但Uriel挣脱了他的手，面向Dean，后者盯着他们俩，眼睛瞪得大大的，茫然不知所措。“Dean Winchester，这位天使把他的翅膀和声音卖给Lilith，以让你摆脱地狱。他被逐出天堂，被迫生活在地球上，失去一切，只有痛苦。明天，他将堕入地狱。唯一能阻止此事发生的只有你。你必须证明自己配得上天使的爱。”

Dean的脸色如此苍白以至于Sam走到他身边，扶着他的胳膊帮他站稳，可能以为他快要昏过去了。Castiel凝视着Dean下巴上的肌肉颤动着，像是他试着要说点什么，但什么也没有。他完全说不出话来。他不知所措。这倒不难理解，他刚听到的消息有太多东西需要消化，Uriel的发言无疑让所有这一切更加吓人。

Castiel突然觉得很不自在——他从来都不想要这样，直接对峙，用一次对话来逼迫，解决问题而不是顺其自然，任其发展。他往后退了一步，拉着Uriel。 ** _我们该走了_** ，他在心里对他的兄弟说道。 ** _他有很多问题需要考虑_** 。

Uriel叹了口气。“他希望你能好好考虑一下他的牺牲。”他说道，但Castiel皱起眉头，因为这并非他想表达的意思。“我们会在明天早上回来，”Uriel停了一下。“Castiel会在明天早上回来，”他修正道，“我不确定我是否能返回。”

“谢谢你。”Sam说道。这让他们大感惊讶。他并未多说，Dean好奇地看了他一眼，显然觉察到Sam所知道的比他说的要多。

Castiel朝他点点头，然后消失了。

◇◇◇

Uriel被命令去见大天使，但他的命运会经过辩论而定，而不是直接决定，这在天堂历史上是史无前例的。Castiel很是震惊，Uriel似乎满怀希望，但谁也不知道会发生什么事。

“别了，我的兄弟。”Uriel对他说道，因为对他而言这可能是最后一次离开地球。“我会祈祷你能在为时已晚之前得到答案。”

 ** _谢谢你_** ，Castiel答道，但言语远不足以表达。他们拥抱着彼此，Castiel试图掩饰当他的同伴的手落到他的背上引发的阵阵抽痛。

如今Uriel走了，他除了等待已无事可做。他坐进Impala，盯着他自己的双手，想要窥探兄弟俩现在的谈话，但他心知肚明这是错误的。于是他只是坐在那里，琢磨着。

琢磨着Dean Winchester对他会是什么感觉。

有时，感觉像是他把所有 ** _仅存于世_** 的时间都用来思考这个问题了。

◇◇◇

他无须等到早上，那天夜里，Dean找到了他。车身晃动了一下，Castiel抬起头，车门打开了，Dean溜进后座和他并肩坐着。

“嘿，”他轻声说道。

Castiel想要迎上他的目光，但由于某些奇怪的，太过人性化的缘故，他就是做不到。于是他又低着头，继续看着自己的双手，在路灯的照射下，它们看上去很是苍白。

“所以是你把我从地狱里拉出来的。”

他点点头。

Dean又等了一会儿才继续开口说道：“你的声音真是……呃， ** _太棒了_** 。我做梦都在想着它。有……很多次。”

Castiel终于鼓起勇气抬高视线。他微微侧着脑袋，瞥着他的伴儿。

“Sam说你帮我摆脱那些噩梦。”

Castiel点点头。

“我想我可以感觉到你，”Dean的声音很轻。“像是，我梦见一些可怕的事，然后，有一道光，那种感觉，我感到很安全……我认出了这个存在，它在守护着我。所有这些都是你干的？”

Castiel又点点头。他确实也做不了别的事。

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，视线掠过他，看向窗外。“你得明白，这对我来说真的很奇怪。我是说，有人为了救我，刻意让自己痛苦……你知道吗，这让我很害怕。”他颤抖着，Castiel竭力抑制着自己别抓着他的手去安慰他。“我爸，他卖了自己的灵魂来救我的命。那时我并不理解，我还有点恨他这么做，但接着Sammy死了，而……我真的没得选。我也为他做了同样的事。我知道当你不顾一切的时候，那是什么感觉。”他停了下来，转过头又凝视着Castiel。“我只是不明白，为什么你会不顾一切。”

Castiel放纵自己闭上双眼。当他再睁开眼睛，他伸出手，手掌贴着Dean的脸颊，就像那次在停车场一样，只是这一回，Dean并未惊慌失措。

Dean紧张地清清喉咙。“我猜……你真的爱我，嗯？”

Castiel笑了。Dean并未从他的触摸下挪开，虽然他似乎仍有点不太自在。

“你确实 ** _了解_** 我，对吗？”Dean说着，他的声音在微微颤抖。“你知道我在地狱里干过什么？……除非，你当然知道，你就在那里。”他深吸了口气。“你到底看了我多久了？”

Castiel把手放下。他模仿着，有如在怀里抱着个婴儿，感觉有点傻，但这信息还是传递出去了。Dean看上去惊呆了。“好吧，”他喘了口气。“那真是……有点诡异。一直都是，呃？你为啥觉得我值得这一切？你为啥说你爱我？”

Dean的声音断断续续，溃不成句，天使不由得皱起眉头，他几近绝望地想要解释。 ** _因为你也是一道光_ ， _Dean Winchester_** ，他想要大声说出口， ** _对于天使来说，你就是那道光，我看到你从出生的那一刻起就闪耀着，一路闪耀着，直达天堂。你就是灯塔，把我吸引到你的身边_** 。但他所能做只有皱着眉头，嘴唇颤抖着想要将无法说出的字句逼迫出来，他竭尽全力想要发出声音，太过用力，以至于他的背痛得像是要撕裂似的。

“没事的，别再用力了，”Dean看着他艰难挣扎着，不安地说道。“我想我们还是能沟通的。”

Castiel试图放松下来，但这太疼了。Dean仔细打量着他，然后伸出一只手放在他的背上，就在肩胛骨之间。这份压力令Castiel痛得龇着牙，但他并未躲开，因为Dean的手如此冰凉，甚至透过他的衣物，抚慰着他灼热的皮肤。

Dean不一会儿就把手缩了回去，他的神情很悲伤。“抱歉，我只是想要……我真不知道为什么我会这么做。Ruby说她看到了血，我想要看看我是否能感觉到什么……只是……我很抱歉你为我经历了这些。”

Castiel叹了口气，再一次低下头看着自己的手。

Dean沉默了一会儿。“我不知道你在那里，”他最终说道。“我妈妈曾说过天使在守护着我，但我长大后从不信这个。我以为我们全都是孤零零的，宇宙那么大，空荡荡的，除了爸和Sam，没人关心我。我现在知道了。我错了。”

他转过来直面Castiel，后者目不转睛地凝视着他。“我一直在回想着当你发现我的时候，在地底坑，”他说。“你对我说的话：‘你得救了，Dean Winchester’。我以为那是上帝，现在我知道了，一直都是你。我很高兴。”

Castiel允许自己唇边流露出一丝微笑，但他并不想让自己期望过高。他只剩几个小时了。Dean仍在努力找出答案。

“从此以后幸福快乐”的机会微乎其微，Castiel再清楚不过。

但接着Dean抬起手，放在他脸上，拇指温柔地蹭着他的脸颊。

“那么，要是我吻你的话会怎样？”Dean充满疑问。“你的翅膀能回来吗？你能再开口说话吗？”

Castiel向着他眨眨眼。他不这么认为，但在一个Dean Winchester会吻他的宇宙里，一切皆有可能。

“让我们等着瞧，好吗？”Dean喃喃低语。

于是，他吻了他。

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 译后记：  
> 当我第一次看到这篇文章的时候，那时我还没注意到作者，我只是初入Destiel庞大的FAN FIC世界，还不知道二世何许人也。  
> 等我已经译完了她的蜂鸟，熔化……正整理关于她写过的50+Destiel文时，突然发现了这篇，想到剧情再对照作者，简直震惊。  
> 我真没想到二世笔下有这么“童话式”的文章存在。而且行文也和她别的文章不太一样。似乎更加“童话式”。  
> 这篇发生在第四季的童话故事，算是AU，但仍带有强烈的原剧的影子。只是那些Cas欲言又止，执著的凝视，被赋予了新的含义。  
> 这个结尾，很可以套用一个经典的童话结尾，一个心形将他们两人环绕着，逐渐隐去~  
> HAPPY FOR EVER ~


End file.
